Pecados capitales
by Alley Michaelis
Summary: Porque todos, en algún momento de su vida, pecan. Este fic participa en el Reto "Pecados Capitales" del foro "221B Baker Street"
1. Avaricia

_Disclaimer: Desgraciadamente, ni Sherlock ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Yo sólo escribo esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro._

––––––

**Avaricia (Sebastian)**

_Avaricia: Afán de poseer muchas riquezas por el solo placer de atesorarlas sin compartirlas con nadie._

_––––_

Cada vez que la mirada de Sebastian se posaba sobre su jefe, Jim Moriarty, sentía un gran torrente de emociones contradictorias recorrerlo como un torbellino: Admiración, idolatría, orgullo, incluso placer y algo que podría definirse como cariño. Pero sobre todas las cosas, Sebastian sentía un deseo de posesión,_ avaricia_.

Porque no importaba cuanto le gustara Jim a Sebastian, cuanto respeto le tuviera, cuanto orgullo de poder decir que es una de las personas más…confiables para él, cuanto adorara e admirara a ese gran genio que tenía como jefe o, incluso, cuanto lo_ quisiera_, sabía que nunca podría ser de él.

No completamente al menos.

Jim lo llamaba su Tigre; salvaje, indomable, una fiera que por dentro era sólo un simple gatito que sucumbe ante los deseos de su dueño si sabes amaestrarlo adecuadamente. Bien, pues en ese caso para Sebastian Jim era como una serpiente; hermosa, elegante, discreta y astuta sobre todo. Pero una serpiente también podía controlar a su encantador, haciéndole creer que él tenía el control y, cuando se ganara su confianza, darle una mordida letal. Jim era así. Podías creer haberte ganado un poco de su aprecio pero, si dejabas de serle útil Jim te desecharía sin parpadear.

Y Sebastian lo sabía, pero ahí estaba la cuestión.

Sebastian quería ser el único encantador de la serpiente, quería ser el único por el que Jim sintiera algo, quería ser el único que recibiera un poco de su atención, quería ser el único al que Jim le dedicara aunque sea un pensamiento, así solo fuera para planear su muerte. Pero quería ser el único.

Sebastian no quería compartir a Jim. Porque aunque no lo admitiera, Sebastian lo quería, y junto con ese cariño venía el deseo de posesión, de no quererlo compartir con nadie.

Y Sebastian quería que Jim fuera sólo suyo.


	2. Soberbia

_Disclaimer: Desgraciadamente, ni Sherlock ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Yo sólo escribo esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro._

––––––

**Soberbia (Jim)**

_Soberbia: Sentimiento de superioridad frente a los demás que provoca un trato distante o despreciativo hacia ellos._

–––––––

–Maldito bastardo, no eres nada más que un arrogante.

Jim sonrió cruelmente e hizo más presión sobre el cuchillo que mantenía en la garganta del hombre.

–La arrogancia implica que exagero con mis capacidades y habilidades; no lo hago.

Soltó una cruel carcajada y con un rápido y experimentado movimiento cortó el cuello de aquél hombre, viendo como una expresión de horror puro inundaba sus rasgos mientras la sangre brotaba de su garganta. Pronto cayó muerto.

Jim pateó el cadáver con fastidio y después de haberse limpiado muy bien las manos, salió de ese lugar.

Si había algo que Jim Moriarty no era, es arrogante. Claro que era cruel, despiadado, astuto, inteligente y sanguinario. Pero no arrogante.

Era cierto que se creía superior a toda esa bola de inútiles personas comunes y tan sólo había conocido a una persona que estuviera a su nivel, para él todos tenían un mismo valor que unos simples gusanos. Pero no era arrogante.

No, no lo era. La palabra que todo el mundo buscaba para definir, pero que fallaba miserablemente al hacerlo, era Soberbio.

Y Jim admitía que él pecaba de soberbia.

¿Cómo no sentirse superior a los demás, cuando todos tenían un cerebro del tamaño del de un gusano? ¿Cómo no tratarlos despectivamente? ¿Cómo podría siquiera importarles su vida? No lo hacía, y Jim era soberbio.

Pero nunca, nunca, sería arrogante. La arrogancia implicaría que exagera sobre sus capacidades, y no lo hace.


	3. Lujuria

_Disclaimer: Desgraciadamente, ni Sherlock ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Yo sólo escribo esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro._

––––––

**Lujuria (Irene)**

_Lujuria: Deseo y actividad sexual exacerbados._

––––––

Si había algo de lo que Irene Adler pecaba, era de lujuria.

Dominatrix, realmente no había un mejor apodo para ella. Y le encantaba. Amaba ver como los cuerpos tanto de hombres como mujeres sucumbían al placer que ella les brindaba de una forma no muy convencional. Ella los dominaba.

Y claro que lo disfrutaba, disfrutaba el placer que el sexo le brindaba.

Y, un día, junto con el placer al que ya estaba acostumbrada, llegó el deseo. El deseo que dominar a esa persona o, por una vez en su vida, ser dominada, aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta.

Sherlock llegó a mover todo su mundo y darle una vuelta de ciento ochenta grados. Por una vez no le rogaban, por una vez: ella rogaba por algo de su atención.

Quería sentir esos rizos contra sus dedos, saborear la hermosa y virgen piel, robarle esa virginidad de la que Moriarty tanto se reía.

Irene Adler deseaba a Sherlock, y no exactamente para propósitos románticos y melosos.

Pero Sherlock nunca era fácil, le tomó demasiado tiempo conseguir que ese extraño hombre reaccionara a su flirteo, pero cuando por fin lo hizo y estaba a nada de poder llevarlo a la cama, a ese hombre con apariencia de dios griego, lo perdió. Lo perdió por Moriarty, lo perdió por esas malditas fotos, lo perdió por haber tenido que esconderse.

Y, por primera vez, Irene Adler se quedó frustrada de no poder satisfacer su deseo.


	4. Gula

_Disclaimer: Desgraciadamente, ni Sherlock ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Yo sólo escribo esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro._

––––––

**Gula (Mycroft)**

_Gula: Apetito desmedido de comer y beber._

_––––_

Mycroft se miraba en el empañado espejo del baño después de haberse dado una ducha caliente. Gordo, estaba asquerosamente gordo. Y su pequeño hermano Sherlock no perdía la oportunidad de recordárselo a cada momento del día, y en la escuela no era muy diferente. Estaba gordo, horrible y asqueroso, y todos se lo recordaban. Apretó los puños fuertemente al punto de que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. Suspiró mientras tomaba su pijama holgada cuidadosamente doblada y se vistió para después bajar con pasos lentos y silenciosos a la cocina.

Fue directamente al refrigerador mientras sentía sus ojos escocer por las lágrimas contenidas… No resistió mucho antes de caer sobre sus rodillas llorando silenciosamente.

–A la mierda – Dijo frustrado entre dientes, abrió la nevera y comenzó a comer todo lo que vio; queso, refrescos, galletas, e incluso la rebanada de pastel que había sobrado del día anterior, pastel del cual él no probó ni un bocado. El estómago ya le dolía de tanto comer, pero no le importó, tan solo siguió comiendo. Comer y llorar. Gula.

Varias horas después, ya cerca de la madrugada, se quedó sin comida o sin espacio en el estómago, realmente no le importaba saber, lo único importante es que paró de comer.

Voces en su cabeza, sorprendentemente parecidas a sus compañeros de clase, no paraban de repetirle insultos hirientes; _Gordo, cerdo, bola de grasa, asqueroso_. Sintiéndose realmente mal consigo mismo, y con nuevas lágrimas en los ojos, corrió al baño y cerró la puerta con seguro antes de colocarse frente al inodoro. Vomitar era realmente frustrante y asqueroso, pero no tenía opción.

Se inclinó y metió dos dedos en su garganta, vomitó todo el contenido de su estómago brutalmente, sintiendo el ácido sabor del vómito subiendo por su garganta. Cuando terminó, se limpió un hilillo de saliva con el dorso de la mano y se derrumbó un rincón del baño soltando sollozos lastimeros. Se odiaba por haber tragado tanto, digno de un cerdo. Se odiaba por ser un guloso.


	5. Ira

_Disclaimer: Desgraciadamente, ni Sherlock ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Yo sólo escribo esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro._

––––––

**Ira (Mary)**

_Ira: Sentimiento de enfado muy grande y violento._

–––––

–No te muevas– Dijo ella, poniendo firmemente el frío cañón de la pistola contra su cabeza. Magnussen soltó un suspiro con cansancio, como si toda esa situación lo aburriera infinitamente.

–Me parece que usted no es muy sutil, señorita Morstan –Dijo, escupiendo la última palabra con burla y un sutil desprecio, que casi hubiera pasado desapercibido si ella no hubiera tenido claro que ese desprecio estaba ahí. Mary afirmó el cañón contra la sien de Magnussen –. Me ofendes, querida. Yo no te he hecho nada, ¿qué te hace atentar contra mi vida?

–Sabes muy bien porqué estoy aquí.

–Vamos señorita Morstan, el joven Watson está en perfectas condiciones, estoy seguro de ello. No le he hecho nada.

–Lo metiste dentro de una hoguera. Nunca debiste de tocarlo–Escupió con odio.

–Puedo asegurar que no tengo nada en contra de él, mi única intención era probar una teoría que tenía en mente. Al único que quiero, Mary, es a Holmes

Mary le dedicó una mirada de puro odio.

–Arrodíllate –Magnussen rodó los ojos e hizo lo que le ordenaron

–Si yo fuera usted no haría esto –Comentó como si nada.

–¿Ah sí? Desde mi punto de vista no veo ninguna razón por la que matarte ahora mismo no sea una buena idea.

–¿No te gustaría que John se enterara de AGRA, o sí?

El rostro de Mary reflejaba ira pura.

–¿Cómo sabes eso?

–Señorita Morstan, yo lo sé todo.

Mary sintió una horrible e irrefrenable ira, y en ese momento podría haber tirado todo por la borda y matar a ese infeliz de una vez por todas y ahorrarse todas las molestias. Evitar que John se enterara sobre su pasado... Pero todo se fue por la borda cuando Sherlock entró en la habitación. Y, en ese momento, se dio cuenta de que todo estaba perdido.


	6. Pereza

_Disclaimer: Desgraciadamente, ni Sherlock ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Yo sólo escribo esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro._

––––––

**Pereza (Lestrade)**

_Pereza: Falta de ganas de trabajar, o de hacer cosas, propia de la persona perezosa._

–––––––

Realmente no tenía ganas de hacer nada, al menos ese día.

El día estaba nublado y hacía un poco de frío y… _demonios_, estaba tan cómodo en su cama que realmente no quería moverse, y no lo haría, aun si su vida dependiera de ello.

Soltó un suspiro a gusto y se cubrió mejor con las sábanas de su cama, recostó la cabeza en la almohada y cerró los ojos, dispuesto a dormir todo el día. Vagamente escuchó el agua de la ducha dejar de correr y la puerta del baño siendo abierta.

– ¿Gregory?

Greg sonrió al escuchar esa voz llamarlo, mas no contestó y simplemente siguió en la misma posición que segundos atrás. Notó como el colchón de la cama se hundía ante el peso de la otra persona y sintió una mano recorriendo gentilmente su brazo.

–Llegarás tarde al trabajo –Le susurró Mycroft en el oído, haciendo que unas pequeñas gotas de agua escurrieran de su cabello y cayeran en su nuca, causándole un leve escalofrío.

–Hoy no iré a trabajar –Contestó, dándose media vuelta en la cama para ver a su novio con un brillo de sueño en los ojos y una expresión algo avergonzada y risueña, como una leve disculpa. Mycroft negó con la cabeza, internamente divertido y se levantó de la cama.

Greg pensó que en ese momento se iba a ir, por lo que se sorprendió al ver como su novio sacaba unos pantalones de piyama del cajón y se vestía con ellos. Momentos después Mycroft se encontraba envuelto en las sábanas igual que él y pasando un brazo alrededor de su cintura.

Grey sonrió y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de su pareja.

–¿No pasará nada si el gobierno se ausenta?

–La reina tendrá que arreglárselas sin mí por un día.

Ambos sonrieron divertidos y después de unas cuantas caricias más, procedieron a dormir todo el día.


	7. Envidia

_Disclaimer: Desgraciadamente, ni Sherlock ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Yo sólo escribo esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro._

––––––

**Envidia (Sherlock)**

_Envidia: Sentimiento de tristeza o enojo que experimenta la persona que no tiene o desearía tener para sí sola algo que otra persona posee._

_–––––_

Sherlock observó como John le daba a Mary un reconfortante y agradable abrazo cargado de amor. Y no pudo evitar odiarla un poco, sólo un poquito, porque aún si lo intentara (que no lo haría) no podría odiar a la hermosa mujer que ahora era la fuente de felicidad de su John, lugar que antes era suyo. Y lo extrañaba. Extrañaba ser el que hacía feliz a John.

Pero, ¿qué extrañaba exactamente? Claro que extrañaba muchas cosas, demasiado para contarlas, pero dentro de él, muy en el fondo, había un vacío que antes de la llegada de Mary no estaba ahí, y no sabía qué es lo que le faltaba. Extrañaba tener aventuras junto a su blogger, extrañaba vivir con él, extrañaba sentir la calidez humana de John, extrañaba su compañía en Baker Street, extrañaba ser su centro de atención…

Y, se dio cuenta, de que sobre todas las cosas, lo que en realidad extrañaba y que haría lo que fuera para tenerlo de vuelta, era al mismo _John_; tenerlo para él,_ ser_ de él, tenerlo a su lado… Mary había llegado a usurpar el lugar que legítimamente le pertenecía a Sherlock dentro de la vida de John, pero no podía quejarse, realmente no podía, no después de que él mismo lo había provocado. Porque sí, Sherlock estaba seguro de que de no haber saltado, o si al menos le hubiera dado a John alguna señal de vida; John aún estaría con él.

Pero, de nuevo, no podía quejarse. Además Mary era ahora una parte igual o aún más importante que Sherlock dentro de la vida de John, y era su felicidad. Sherlock no podía hacer nada al respecto sin importar cuanto lo quisiera.

Pero lo que no podía evitar, sin importar cuanto lo intentara, era sentir envidia al verlos juntos. Envidia de Mary… Envidia de que Mary pudiera tener a John, y Sherlock; no.


End file.
